The Chemistry of Physics
by Killian
Summary: Joey decides to go over to Seto's house and study, thinking that he'd actually be able to get some work done. Little does he know that Seto has other plans...


****

**Author Notes: A really, really random plot bunny - if you can call it that - hit me while I was studying for my Physics test. I'm not to sure it really has much of a point or if the characters are even acting in character. Anyway, I hope you guys like it - enjoy!**

**- The Chemistry of Physics -**

He sat on the floor with a Conceptual Physics textbook in his lap. It was open to a page that was titled Molecules. It had little pictures of Hydrogen and oxygen molecules scattered around everywhere.

In front of him there was a small table, piled with some of his binders and other school work. He was leaning against a couch, reading through the textbook trying to see if he remembered anything.

"So molecules are..." The blonde mumbled to himself – or so he thought. Little did he know that there was another boy in the room. He had crept in silently.

"They're particles made up of atoms." The boy appeared behind him. The blonde looked up into blue eyes, making a face.

"Okay genius." The brunette grinned and sat down next to him.

"Studying?" The blonde nodded.

"Yeah, got a big test tomorrow." The brunette edged closer to the blonde and took the book out of his lap. He turned a few pages, and then, acting like a teacher asked a question.

"What did Rutherford discover?" The blonde frowned, obviously thinking hard.

"I know this." He defended himself.

"Sure Joey and I'm the queen of England." Joey giggled, imagining Seto with a British accent – kind of scary actually...

"He did this weird experiment shooting this stuff-"

"Alpha particles." Seto interjected.

"Yeah, that stuff. Anyway he shot alpha particles at gold foil and some of them reflected which meant something."

"Something? Be a bit more descriptive." Joey glared at Seto.

"It was something on how the atom was... uh, built."

"The structure?" Seto supplied Joey with the correct term.

"Yeah. Oh, now I remember. That there was a small, dense object in the atom which he called the nucleus and the rest was mostly empty space." Seto nodded and looked at the book for another question.

"Do you know why your chair doesn't fall through the floor?" Joey stared at Seto wondering what kind of question was that.

"What? It's the book's question not mine." Joey rolled his eyes, leaning his shoulder on Seto's.

"I dunno."

"Guess." Seto said running his hand through Joey's hair.

"The atoms in the chair repel those in the floor because things of the same charge repel each other..." Joey started.

"And things that are oppositely charged?" Seto asked.

"Are attracted to each other." Seto grinned devilishly, definitly not thinking about physics.

"That sounds familiar..." He wrapped his arm around Joey's waist, edging closer.

"Seto!" Joey protested, knowing what he was up to. "I've got to study."

"But we _are _studying." Seto said innocently as he pulled Joey into his lap, placing the textbook on the floor beside them. He turned the page and, leaning his head on Joey's shoulder, asked another question.

"What's an ion?" Joey sighed, trying to remember that he really needed a good grade on the test and tried to forget that it was really, really comfortable in Seto's lap.

"It's when there are more or less electrons than-" Joey stopped abruptly as Seto began kissing his neck.

"I really don't think this is the best way to study." Joey squirmed as Seto's hand moved up his thigh. He reluctantly pushed Seto's hand away.

"Aww, you're no fun." Seto pouted. Joey just smiled.

"Next question."

"What's makes an element radioactive?" Seto asked, staring at the book even though his mind was obviously on _other_ things.

"When the particles in an element....uh decay, right?"

"Hmm hmm." Seto murmured nonchalantly, not really paying attention to Joey's answer. His hands were running over the edge of Joey's jeans. Joey quickly swatted Seto's hand away, blushing brightly.

"Seto..." His complaint was lost as Seto's lips pressed against his. Joey didn't even try to stop it when Seto deepened the kiss.

The Physics book was totally forgotten - pushed away as the two became even more entangled. Studying was ancient history now that they were busier with present issues.

"So what am I supposed to do about the test? I'll probably fail..." Joey murmured inbetween a gasp.

"You could skip." Seto suggested as Joey clumsily undid the buttons on Seto's shirt.

"But..." Joey retorted as his own shirt joined Seto's on the floor.

"And stay with me." Seto added, his eyes glittering sneakily. Joey smirked.

"For some reason that sounds so much more appealing."

"I wonder why," Seto said, pulling Joey onto the couch, placing a number of kisses just above the top of his jeans.

While this was going on they didn't notice a knock on the door. They also didn't notice the short black-haired boy who opened the door cautiously.

"Eh hem." The boy cleared his voice loudly. Joey and Seto jumped.

"Mokuba!" Joey squeaked and rolled off the couch, blushing vigorously. He wasted no time in putting his shirt back on. Seto, on the other hand just sat up, pulled Joey back into his lab despite his objection, and waited for his little brother to say something.

"I thought you were supposed to be studying, Joey..." Mokuba asked frowning. Before Joey could say anything Seto answered:

"He was but," Seto smirked. "Let's just say he couldn't resist me." He said more to Joey than to Mokuba. Joey's jaw dropped but Seto started again before he could interrupt.

"I tried to tell him he had to study but he just wouldn't listen." He said seriously. Mokuba giggled at the look on Joey's face, knowing this was just another one of Seto's attempts at flirting with Joey. He rolled his eyes and left the room, making sure to shut the door behind him.

Joey was glaring at Seto who was trying to look innocent and – alas – failing. Of course he did succeed in looking positively sexy.

"I'll be damned if I can't resist you..." But even as Joey said this he wrapped his arms around Seto's neck and began to kiss him. Seto kissed him back, wishing that Joey had tests more often.

**- End - **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Comments are welcome...**


End file.
